


Under Your Skin

by Beltenebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Flirting, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Sugawara enjoys the freedom of artistic expression and stability that come with being a successful tattoo artist. And if most of his clients have professions that are less than legal it's none of his business. Sometimes though, he'd like to get to know his clients a little better.





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - a prompt where Suga is a tattoo artist who works for a yakuza family and Daichi is an up and coming lieutenant.

It was a fairly quiet day, Sugawara’s scheduled appointments had all finished by early afternoon and he was able to spend a few contented hours working on some new stock designs for his portfolio. 

The gentle voice of his assistant Yachi snapped him out of his focused work mode. “Suga-san, there’s a gentleman here looking for a consultation if you have some time?” 

He smiled and stretched, feeling his back crack as he arched it. It was probably a good time to take a break anyway. “Of course, send him back.” 

Sugawara gathered some of his design portfolios and a sketch pad and settled behind his desk. A few moments later she showed the client back. 

He remembered seeing the man before, Sawa-something. He was fairly new to the organization if his memory served correctly. Sugawara definitely hadn’t tattooed him before - he had an excellent memory for clients and this one would have been hard to forget. 

The man bowed politely, “I’m Sawamura. Thank you for making time in your schedule to see me, Sugawara-san.” 

Manners like that had no business gracing the well-muscled frame filling out Sawamura’s understated grey suit. He tried to keep his gaze on Sawamura’s dark eyes, catching the flash of humor when he noticed Suga had been giving him a once-over. Shit. This one was dangerous. 

“How can I help you today, Sawamura-san?”

“If your schedule can accommodate it, I’d like you to design a full sleeve for me,” Sawamura said calmly, no hint of boast or bravado even though his request meant he must be doing _very_ well for himself indeed. 

He raised an eyebrow. “I think I can make that happen. Do you have any themes or elements in mind?” 

Most new guys wanted something flashy and ridiculous - a lion, a giant dragon, a naked lady with a sword… 

“I was thinking of ravens.” Sawamura’s quiet, confident voice cut into his thoughts. 

Yes. Seemingly plain and unpowerful but magical and clever beyond reason. Ravens would suit this man perfectly. Suga’s mind was suddenly on fire. In answer he flipped open his sketchbook and started scribing bold, dark lines. 

“I’m guessing that will be acceptable?” 

Sugawara looked up at the hint of amusement in his client’s voice to find Sawamura smiling at him. It was a _very nice_ smile. Crap. 

He spun the book around to give Sawamura a glimpse of the bones of the design - two graceful birds perched on a dark, twisted tree, lines of wind whirling through the branches. “I suppose it really should be one raven on each shoulder but…”

“Thought and Memory, huh?”

God, this man was perfect. How was this in any way ok?! 

He held Sugawara’s gaze and his smile broadened. “It’s like you read my mind.” 

Sugawara was amazed that his own voice came out steady. “It will probably take two sessions, eight to ten hours total.” 

He was going to have his hands on this man for ten hours. With no shirt on. The artist in him couldn’t wait to get started, hands already itching to get back to finalizing the sketch. The professional in him calmly got the schedule book so they could make appointments. 

Sugawara finally let his own smile slide from perfunctory into flirty as Sawamura let their goodbye handshake linger a few moments too long. “I’ll be seeing you soon. Be careful at work, don’t let that perfect canvas get marked up.” 

“I’m always careful,” Sawamura’s answering chuckle sent a thrill down Sugawara’s spine, the tantalizing feather brush of attraction. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
